


Cardinal Points

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: He says it again to her one last time in the car before she goes.





	Cardinal Points

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek2K17 Day 2: AU/Crossover
> 
> The Notorious/Steggy Crossover we never knew we needed.

He says it again to her one last time in the car before she goes. 

 

“I just don’t like this at all. I got a bad feeling about it that I can’t put my finger on.”

 

She goes for the joke this time; previous tactics (unsuccessful, she thinks to herself) included stating the facts ( _ “He speaks four languages, I speak four languages” _ ), reminding him what the word ‘order’ means, and on one very late night after a bottle of wine, going for the heart of the matter ( _ “We said never Hydra again, remember, we- we promised to wipe Schmidt and his whole army off the map. I cannot let this happen” _ .) 

 

“Well, Captain, if I bailed on a mission every time I got a slight case of the willies, I’d still be up in the Scottish Highlands working on my orienteering and you’d be a wheezing asthmatic.”

 

She finally turns to look at him and can see the conflict on his face but they both know this is neither the time nor the place so she hands him the pre-arranged tip, picks up her small valise, and gets out of the cab. 

 

-

It had all become a little sticky after the war. After the  _ Valkyrie _ , he had needed time to recuperate and the Commandos embarked without him on their last major offensives as they laid waste to the remainder of Schmidt’s empire. By the time he was back in the action, she’s the one who had needed to convalesce with two fresh bullet wounds in her shoulder. Then he was shipped back stateside for a whirlwind victory tour and she was left to box up the office and file the request for her own return to the States. 

 

She sees him for the first time on this side of the Atlantic as she is sitting outside the Chief’s office, waiting for her appointment. They work together for a month and a half before her orders come in, precisely the same amount of time it takes for him to ask her out for dinner. 

 

-

They still go out that night, after she’s given the brief. It is only the Automat and their conversation is quiet but the heated discussion and her embarrassment color her face.

 

Steve is as mad as she has ever seen him, turning his fork around in his hand and not meeting her gaze. She tries again.

 

“They need someone on the inside, someone who has Sebastian’s confidence.” 

 

The silence from the other side of the table is deafening. She toys with her pot roast. 

 

“I am going, Steve, and the Chief wants you to be my contact.” 

 

She thinks about the pain that shot across his face now, as she adjusts the ridiculous riding hat that had come in her suitcase. She sets it at a rakish angle and avoids meeting her own gaze. One last firm adjustment of her jacket and she steps out into the Rio sunlight, leaving all thoughts of him behind. 


End file.
